


July 30th - Jane Austen

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [30]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Jane Austen - Freeform, M/M, Secrets, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Kudos: 5





	July 30th - Jane Austen

A long day of work had just passed for Nines whereas Gavin had spent the day home alone with a horrible little human sick bug. Normally, if Gavin wasn’t going into work, Nines was staying home too but Fowler had requested him in due to an increase in android crimes after Markus’ most recent appearance. He hated working alone however it had to be done…

Nines pushed the door open and walked into the small apartment they now shared. The main living space was empty and was being dimly lit by a lamp in the corner of the room that Gavin had clearly left on by mistake. Nines shook his head before wandering inside and beginning to place his things back in their rightful home. He wasn;t doing this for long before he heard chaos from the bedroom. He was a detective; of course he was going to investigate.

Walking into the room was a confusing experience. His scans were picking up a lot of things that were… _off_... There was one obvious heat signature coming from under the pile of sheets that lay messy on the bed but there were many more dotted around the room that seemed fresh. Door handles, cupboards and drawers all had small but very recent traces of heat. Nines glanced back over to the body. Gavin was most certainly not asleep.  
“Hey Gav…” Nines whispered. He watched the figure wriggle from beneath the pile and slowly emerge.  
“Oh.. hey Tin Can… how was work?”  
“You’re a really bad actor Gavin…” Nines chuckled as he took a seat beside him.  
“What’re you talking about?”  
“You were awake… you’ve been awake all day. What are you hiding from me?” Nines wasn’t made and Gavin knew that. He was just genuinely curious.  
“Nothing…”  
Nines reached toward the drawer closest to Gavin’s side of the bed nonchalantly and pulled it open. Within lay a book. A larger book covered in floral patterns and pastel colours. “ _Pride And Prejudice by Jane Austen._ ” Nines removed the book from the drawer and Gavin pulled the duvet closer around him.  
“Why did you try to hide this from me?”  
“I… I didn’t Tin Can… Stop being an idiot.”  
“I am one of the most…”  
“Advanced androids ever created, yeah yeah I know… OK, fine. I was embarrassed.”  
“Embarrassed?”  
“Pride and Prejudice isn’t really my… style…” Gavin explained very sheepishly.  
“What? Some of the greatest literary classics aren’t your _style?_ Gavin you know I don’t care what you like… or what you do… As long as you’re… you.”  
“Yeah I know.”  
Nines slid onto the bed beside Gavin and reached down to grab the book. He thumbed through the pages to find the dog ear that Gavin had created in the book and began to read it aloud.


End file.
